Sonic and Shadow in a World of Past Adventures
by SonadowFan1
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and friends get caught up in a messy adventure with some real blasts from the past. SONADOW YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


CHAPTER 1: THE MESSAGE FROM MERLINA AND THE NEW KING OF MOBIUS

Sonic The Hedgehog lay napping with his sketch book in one hand and a, now dull, pencil in the other. The new picture was of him and Shadow kissing on a park bentch. He loved Shadow, he just would never tell the dark hedgie because he knew, for one it was wrong to love a male when you're a male, and two how could Shadow feel the same, or even care about the blue blur in that way? The sketch book feel to the floor and the pages began to flip by themselves. Finally they stopped on the drawing of a girl he had meet in Camelot, Merlina the Wizard. She blinked and lifted herself from the book carefully. "Sonic! Oh Sonic, Knight of the wind! Wake up!" she said forcefully as she shook him roughly. "Hey!~" he yelled as he feel to the floor. (Sonic's POV) I feel to the floor roughly as I looked around my room for the intruder who had woken me only to meet eyes with none other than Merlina. "Merlina? What are you doing here?" I asked as I got up from the floor. "Oh Sir Sonic! It's the Erazor Djinn, Excalabur, and the Black Arms put together! They are sending all that has happened to you and your friends in the past back to the present! That is how I am here, Excalabur sent me to tell you that you will be defeated this time, but he did not know I came with these." she said as she held out Calaburn and the three sacred swords. "Calaburn! Long time, no see! It's great to see ya! I just wish it was on better terms." I said as I took the talking scabbered into my hands and my old armor appeared. "The pleasure is mutual, Sir Sonic." Calaburn said. Suddenly there was a crash from outside and screams of terror and I ran out the door to see the city burning and the Black Arms attackinng. "Sonic!" I heard a dark voice call as I looked over to see Shadow running at me. "Sonic! It wasn't me! I swear! I never called these mon-!" He started but I slapped him to make him stop. "Sorry but I already know it's not your fault. It seems all our old foes are making a come back. Here," I threw him the sacred sword that had once been Lancelot's. "This belonged to the Shadow of Camelot, his name is Lancelot." I said. "He is a knight of King Arther's Round Table." I added as he looked at it strangely in my hands. "Take it!" I said as I shuved it at him. He took the sword and was cuvered in armor. "What is goin on?" He said as he feel on his butt. I snickered and helped him up. "The sword will produce its own armor, to protect you." I explained as I put away Calaburn and my armor left, then retreaved him and the armor reapeared. "Amazing!" Shadow said. "It's not that amazing. Try being a talking scabbered!" Calaburn said as Shadow yellped in suprise at hearing my weapon speak. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you we will be fighting a talking sword with a talking sword! Cool huh?" I said as I handed Calaburn to Shadow as he stared to him in awe. "How is it talking?" he asked as he turned it over in his hands. "I am a magical sword and I have a name Knave! My name is Calaburn, and I am the sword of the greatest knight in Camelot, Sir Sonic Knight of the Wind!" he stated as Shadow looked at me with a gasp. "Faker? A Knight? Ha! You must be confused." Shadow said as he gave me back Calaburn. "He really isn't Shadz. I defeated the king when he was emortal, only the greatest of all knights could do so." I said as I bowed over my sword as a show of my true knighthood. I slowly removed my helmet and looked up at Shadow. "Calaburn? Didn't you say I had the power to chose a King for my world if they were the most powerful being in this world?" I asked the sword, my head still boed to Shadow. "Yes, hath thou found such person?" Calaburn answered and I nodded. I rose up and pulled off my golden, royal cape and placed it on Shadow's armor. Mine instently went from gold to black and his from gray to gold. "As of now, I , Sir Sonic Knight of the Wind, appoint thee King Shadow The Hedgehog of all of Mobius." I said as I again kneeled down infront of my new king. "What are my first orders, my lord?" I said not making eye contact. Shadow stared in shock as people around us bowed as well and he heard people yelling, "We have a new King! Long Live King Shadow!" all over the street. "I order you to stand, all of you. Do not bow before me like I am some kind of God! I am a King, and nothing more." he said but yet no one stood. "My lord, we cannot. If we do, we will have disgraced your name and will have to clean our names of that wrong through death." I stated as I looked up. Shadow's eyes grew wide and he dropped to his knees. I gasped and grabbed my king. "King Shadow! Are you allright? Are you hurt?" I yelled as I looked him over. "Yes, I am alright, just never disgrace my name." he said quietly. "May I speak with you alone Sonic?" He asked as he lifted himself from the ground. "Of course my lord." I said as I followed him into my house, leaveing Marlina and Calaburn outside. "What is it my lord?" I asked as he looked into my eyes. He drew closer and closer intill our noses touched, then he lightly kissed my lips. I melted into the kiss and felt his arms wrap around my waist. "I love you, Sir Sonic." he said loudly enugh for the people outside to hear. "I love you too, my lord." I said equially loud as I kissed his hand as a way of showing my undieing love for my king and that I will never fail to protect him with my life. Shadow noticed this and frowned. "You will not be dieing in my place, ever." he said bluntly as he took both of my hands in his. "I won't allow it." he added. I sighed. "Yes my lord, your wish is my comand." I said as I sighed again. He smiled warmly and lead me back out into the yard where Merlina and Calaburn waited quietly. When we left the house they bowed to Shadow and I dropped to my knees as well out of pure respect. "You may rise." Shadow sighed as he walked down the sidewalk and towards the city. We stood and follow close behind him. I replaced my helmet on my head and walked closest to my king. Suddenly dozens of Black Arms and demonic knights from Excalabur appeared infront of Shadow. I jumped infront of him with my sword drawn and,with Marlina by my side, attacked the creatures. Moments later the creatures lay dead before us and I am back at my kings side as I pant for breath after the great battle. As I stand there I fail to notice I have been injured and am now bleeding rapidly. I can suddenly feel hands pressing to my side and look up to see King Shadow putting preasure on my wound. "Sir Sonic! You are hurt! Merlina!" He calls for Merlina and she appears beside me. "How may I help you, my lord?" she asks bowing. "Help him! He's bleeding out!" he ordered as I felt blackness seeping into my vision. "H-hurry. I'm slipping." I managed to murmer before I felt my body start to go limp. I heard Merlina say something, probably a spell, and then nothing. I was floating in a sea of black with only my memories to keep me sain. I watched through my past eyes as I fought Black Doom to save the Earth from the Black Arms and I watched me fighting Shadow when we were rivals. I smiled weakly at the thought of him being safe as long as he had Merlina and Calaburn and let myself drift farther into the nothingness around me.


End file.
